


Time to Sleep

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [21]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, Gen, Magic, Secret Identities, magical mishap, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: After getting hit with a sleep spell, Celine gets to control the body again. Much to Damien’s frustration.





	Time to Sleep

Dark was going to kill everyone. He meant it this time. These heroes were all incompetent.

Marvin had been messing around with magic and Dark had walked into Damien’s office, disguised as their hapless Mayor . . . only to receive a face full of magic and Damien had been out like a light.

Granted the effects only lasted two seconds, but most of the damage had been a direct hit to his dignity. His failsafe kicked in without Dark having to think about it, leaving a lifelike mannequin that would look and feel just like Damien while he floated between the visible world and the Void, itching to kill all of them while the heroes fretted over his  _ “body” _ .

“What’re we gunna to do?” Marvin panicked, he was looking at Captain Morality and Silver, the other two standing next to him. “I’m goin’ ta jail aren’t I?”

“Why were you playing around like that?” Silver shouted.

Dark immediately moved around the back of the building, he wouldn’t be able to keep that duplicate up forever. It would start fracturing if Dark wasn’t closeby to keep giving it magic. But if he started walking around as Damien again things would get even worse. So he had two choices: pin it on Deceit or someone else . . . or use Celine’s form.

Dark’s red soul was practically giddy at being let out again.

Making sure the coast was clear, Dark slid into Celine’s form, a black suit with a red shirt.

“Finally,” Celine cheered, Damien finally getting a well deserved nap in the short time he had.

Calmly, as if Dark wasn’t about to be exposed, Celine began walking in, a visitor’s pass at the ready to deter any of Damien’s staff. She was stopped once as she neared the mayor’s office, but after the flash of pass and ID, Celine was admitted through and she wanted to roll her eyes.

“What happened here?” she demanded.

The three heroes in the room turned to look at her in surprise and alarm. They were in the process of trying to move the unconscious illusion body to the couch that Dark pretended to use when his body was supposed to be tired.

Silver took the body and just moved it himself as Marvin, the soon-to-be first victim spoke up. “Uh, yer not from around here are yah? Who are ye?”

“Celine Mood,” she answered, flashing her badge. “What are you doing with my brother?”

“He’s got a sister?” Cap. Morality had been helping and he looked at Celine with an odd expression on his face.

“Of course he does, he’s not still mad over the whole leaving him stranded in Albany right?” Celine joked around. “Last I talked to him he was fine. What’s making him sleep like the dead?”

Marvin looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

“You three didn’t actually kill him did you?” Celine demanded threateningly.

“No, no,” Marvin cut in. “He’s just asleep. I was just trying to show the Captain something and accidentally hit him with a sleep spell.

Internally Damien was furious and Celine had to smile at that, she’d be gloating about this for months. Besides, she’d get to see their little sunshine again, and she was always happy to see Bim.

“Oh,” Celine laughed. “It’s normally impossible to get him with those, did you elbow drop on top of him. I normally had to get one of our friends to distract him so I could do that.”

“Yah can do magic?” Marvin asked, getting a bit excited. “I was about to wake him up so give me a second.”

Celine was too busy watching Captain Morality, who was just staring at her with an odd look of recognition, but just wasn’t saying anything, which was  _ never _ a good sign. Dark immediately tried remembering where she’d seen seen the Captain before, he was almost the same age as Silver and Jackie, that she knew. But that didn’t guarantee that Dark had seen the good captain in civilian garb.

“Have I seen you someone where before?” Celine asked.

“I don’t think so,” the Captain smiled and Dark didn’t trust that smile to her core. She had to figure out where he came from and fast.

The illusion of Damien woke up, acting groggy and confused before snapping at Marvin for knocking him out.

“So how long are you in town?” Silver asked.

“Celine?” the illusion of Damien asked in confusion. “When did you get here?”

“Just now, you were taking a nap,” Celine grinned.

“Give it a rest,” Damien got up, smoothing out his suit coat. “I’m not used to getting hit in the face with magic.”

“Maybe I should drop by more, I hear this place is overrun with supervillains,” Celine grinned.

Dark had Damien’s illusion make the formal introductions and the heroes left the twins alone after making sure  _ “Damien” _ was alright. Damien excused himself out for lunch and then Celine kept control of the body as Damien took a bit of a nap. She had business to conduct and a Captain to find.


End file.
